


Si no es por las buenas…

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cabezoneria, Crack, Drogas, M/M, No se en que estaba pensando cuando hice esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan nunca será Shinichi de nuevo, para el bien de Kaito, le rechaza, lástima que estamos hablando de alguien más obstinado, que siempre consigue lo que quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si no es por las buenas…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.
> 
> Advertencias: Rechazos, cabezonería, drogas experimentales, Kaito siendo “malvado”, crack.. No es exactamente lo que piensan.

**One-shot**

 

Cuando Shinichi se enteró que nunca podría ser adolecente de nuevo después de destruir la Organización de negro, tomo medidas para ello, buscar una residencia permanente, renunciar a todo lo que le ataba a Shinichi Kudo, resignarse a repetir la primaria, la secundaria y la preparatoria, sentirse deprimido casi eternamente desde la noticia, no estaba enojado con Haibara, porque sabía que ella había puesto todo su esfuerzo en una cura, pero…

 

También tuvo que renunciar al amor de su vida.

 

No, no era Ran, él había terminado con ella hace años, ella se enojó, por supuesto, pero lo superó, y ahora ella era feliz con Eisuke, estaban por casarse en unos meses.

 

Él estaba hablando del mago idiota que suele robar en la noche bajo la luz de la luna.

 

Ya se le había confesado cuatro veces, todas aquellas fueron rechazados, si Ran lo había superado al final, Kaito también podría hacerlo, buscar a alguien de su edad, y crear una vida, ser feliz, aunque le doliera.

 

Lo cual sería más fácil si el mago idiota lo aceptara, y dejara de estrujarle el corazón con dolor cada vez que su respuesta es un “no” y miraba esos ojos con las lágrimas no derramadas, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte, él no quería que la edad los estigmatizara, cualquier error haría creer al mundo que el mago era un pedófilo, e iría a la cárcel.

 

No, evitaría eso a toda costa.

 

Volvió a suspirar de nuevo, estaba en la biblioteca de su antigua casa, escondiéndose del mundo un momento, condenando al destino de vez en cuando, lamiendo sus heridas, y después, el resurgirá de nuevo en su máscara de Edogawa Conan.

 

\- ¿Así que estabas aquí? – la única voz que no quería escuchar por el momento, tenía que ser él, el detective resistió soltar un gruñido.

 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó buscando rápidamente una salida.

 

\- Bueno, yo te amo – dijo el mago acercándose, claramente buscando una respuesta, el detective gruño.

 

\- Ya te lo dije – dijo con la mayor dureza que puedo reunir en su voz, pero sus ojos se apartaron.

 

\- Quiero que me des una respuesta donde no tengas que decírmela sin desviar la mirada - dijo el mago, maldita sea, debió buscar un lugar con gente.

 

\- Yo… -

 

\- ¿A que le tienes miedo? – preguntó el mago con una voz más suave que la que había usado anteriormente.

 

\- Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal, es más seguro para ti – trató de razonar el detective.

 

\- Pero Shinichi, ya deberías saber que no sigo mucho al sentido común, y que me gusta el peligro – dijo el mago con una voz medio divertida.

 

\- Nada hará que cambie de opinión – dijo el detective cruzando los brazos.

 

\- Sospeche tanto, en ese caso, nada hará que me arrepienta de nada – con esa declaración extraña, el detective levantó la vista con curiosidad, se encontró con una visión aterradora, el mago sostenía cierta píldora en su mano derecha.

 

\- Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el detective mirando la mano del contrario con cautela, donde el apotoxin estaba mirando inocentemente.

 

\- Tomando una decisión – dijo mago.

 

\- ¡Podrías morir! – gritó un poco desesperado ahora, trato de acercase al mago para quitársela, pero esa era una tarea bastante difícil.

 

\- 50/50, tomaré mis probabilidades – con esa declaración se tomó la píldora sin agua.

 

\- No, no – chilló un poco desesperado, al principio no pasaba nada, pero pronto noto los temblores del mago, quien se hinco en el suelo debido al dolor que empezaba a experimentar, cayendo desmayado por el dolor.

 

Shinichi tomo de los hombros al adolecente, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que haga sería inútil, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, esperando que el veneno no logrará matarlo, aunque verlo reducirse tampoco era algo que quisiera ver, sabía lo que se sentía, y no le deseaba a nadie ese tipo de dolor.

 

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó con cierta culpabilidad, porque sabía la respuesta, pero nunca creyó que el mago haría algo tan drástico.

 

No supo cuando tiempo duró, pudo ser minutos o horas, pero para Shinichi se sintió como la eternidad, al final del día, un niño de nueve años estaba nadando en su ropa, acostado en las piernas de Shinichi, donde él lo coloco, quien miraba afligido el resultado, Kaito aun dormía, ajeno a su nueva transformación.

 

\- ¿Así que al final lo hizo? – una nueva voz se escuchó, era Haibara, quien entraba a la biblioteca con varios instrumentos para revisar a su nuevo paciente.

 

\- ¿Tú le diste esa píldora? – preguntó el detective jugando levemente con el cabello castaño de su compañero.

 

\- Era eso, o la robaría de todas maneras, al menos me asegure que era el veneno con más probabilidades – dijo la científico sacando sus materiales y empezar a revisar al mago.

 

\- Eso es… - el detective miro culpable.

 

\- Kudo, deja de torturarte, fue la idea de este idiota – dijo ella sin mucho remordimiento.

 

\- Pero…

 

\- Kudo, él te quería con él, incluso si la oportunidad significaba que podría morir, al menos tuvo la decencia de pedirme la píldora y comentarme sus planes – dijo ella dando visto bueno.

 

\- ¿Sus planes? – preguntó el detective.

 

\- Al parecer ya tenía planeado estar contigo, le costara lo que le costara, al menos ahora podrían ser mentalmente la misma edad, y parecer niños de nueve, crecer juntos y esas cosas – dijo la científico – al parecer su transformación está bien, no debería haber ningún problema.

 

\- Maldita sea – gruño el detective, así que todo su esfuerzo al final fue en vano, no importa lo que hiciera, Kaito no iba a dejarlo en el corto plazo, no había motivo ahora, si lo que Haibara dijo es cierto, seguramente ya aseguro toda sobre su identidad civil, Shinichi ahora como Conan tampoco tenía ningún motivo para alejarse, era como una clase de chantaje emocional.

 

El detective quiso reír histéricamente, porque al final, si Shinichi no quiso por las buenas, Kaito lo haría a las malas.

 


End file.
